The Cat
by NekoFox21
Summary: A woman who lost her husband finds and heals a cat.


A woman named Soi Fon use to live a good life with her husband named Ggio Vega. They were simple and hard working farmers that wanted nothing but peace and and joy for their lives. The happy couple never had children but that didn't stop them from loving each other.

Things began to go bad for Soi Fon when he husband became very ill with an unknown disease. For three months Ggio suffered from great pain and she couldn't get anything to help with the pain. He vomited day and night. His body felt cold and hot over and over again. He couldn't move.

She had trouble paying the taxes. Crops died or they weren't growing. Animals got sick and died. The animals that survived were stolen. Soi Fon had to sell all of their possessions and the farm to get the money for taxes. They had to move to a shelter home after she filled out paper work claiming she no longer owns the farm and sold it to a man named Tousen. There Ggio got his own room while Soi Fon shared a room with a family of four.

Five weeks after they arrived at the shelter Ggio died at dawn. The funeral for him was held that very afternoon. A nun got her a black gown for the funeral, a couple of black tunics with black leggings for her to wear while she's in morning, and a couple of purple tunics for when she was no longer in morning.

Two days after the funeral she left the town and traveled to find a new home and start over on her own. It would be hard but possible. She walked for miles during the day. At night she would stop and rest after hunting for food with her weapons which were a knife, bow and a few arrows she was able to keep.

One day while she was walking. A group of men have been following her for two hours. She knew but did nothing because she was waiting for them to make their move. One of the men threw a knife at her before they charged at her. In a blink of an eye she killed them with one deep cut in the throat. Blood spatted onto the ground. A little bit of blood got onto her cloths.

That very night she was sitting in front of she made before having a small meal of rabbit. She waited for the animal to cook. The skin was thrown at the side, rotting away. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen very soon. An hour went by since she ate her dinner. It was quiet until a couple of knight came over to her after they got off of their horses.

"What would knights you both would want from a poor little woman like me?" she asked

"Lord Marechiyo's men are missing." One knight said. The other knight explained to her that they were his treasure hunters and they travel around to find valuable items. He explained why they were in the forest and described what they looked like. Soi Fon realized that those men were the same men that attempt an attack her this afternoon.

She had a choice, either she could lie about not seeing them at all or tell the truth. She's decided to tell the truth and get the punishment over with even if it means death, which she didn't mind that since deep down she feels that she doesn't have a reason to live for anymore. "Those men attempted an attack on me and I killed them."

"I see." One of the knights said before they whispered something among each other for a couple of moments. "You'll have to come with us." She nodded. After putting out the fire she went with the knights to Lord Marechiyo's palace. When they got to the huge palace they walked through the halls until they got to the throne room.

Lord Marechiyo himself was sitting in his throne looking down at the knights and the woman with them. He noticed she was wearing black which means she's in morning. The knights know she's in morning. "Who is this woman?" the lord asks. Before one of the knights spoke Soi Fon told the lord who she was and what she did.

"I see so you're the one who killed my men. Well that means I'll have to come up with a good punishment." Marechiyo took another good look at her. He noticed that Soi Fon was an attractive woman even though her breasts were on the small side. An idea came to his head. He smirked at her.

"As punishment for the multi murders you committed, you shall be my slave until I say other wise." Marechiyo declared. The knights were shocked. Soi Fon's heart dropped. She turned pale and her stomach turned. She was imagining what this man would do to her on a whim. Fear clouded her mind. She held back her tears even though she wanted to cry very badly. Soin Fon was sent to her room for the evening.

Everyday she would get new cloths that were any color but black and Marechiyo would demand her to wear them. For six months she refused to do it because she was still in morning. Any time she disobeyed she was punished with rape from Marechiyo or a beating from any of his servants.

Soi Fon wasn't just any slave, she was his sex slave. There were plenty of nights with Marechiyo she dares not speak of. He makes her call him "Master" when ever she addresses him. He won't let her do any kind of work. His servants and knights treated her badly. Despite her sorrow, anger, and loneliness she remained strong and hopeful.

During the day Lord Marechiyo is busy with a lot of meetings. During the days she has time to herself. What she does during sunny days is spend time to herself deep in the royal gardens. She lays on the grass and day dreams about freedom or thinks about her memories with her husband. Everyday she wished to be free and away from this place even if it meant to be banished or death.

Soi was out in the garden like normal when she found a wounded cat laying in the grass. Turns out the cat's left paw was broken. The cat meowed in pain, begging to be helped. With pity for the creature she decided to heal hi- her but she would have to do it in secrete. Lord Marechiyo had no heart for animals.

He hates animals with passion, he believes they are nothing but tools or food meant to be used by humans in any way they please. That's one of the things she can't stand about that man along with everything else that makes him who he is. Animals are not allowed in the palace. Horses and other farm animals are allowed in the stables that's it.

She picked up the cat and took it to her room. After laying the cat on the carpet in front of her bed she went off and fetched bandages for the feline. It was easy to keep the cat's presence since Lord Marechiyo was easily fooled and all the servants were easily bribed to kept their mouths quiet.

For ten weeks she's took care of the feline, giving the cat everything she needs. During the sunny days she would take the cat out into the gardens. Soi Fon spoke to the cat like she was a human being. It's been to long since she spoke to a living being. She told the feline about herself, the story of her husband and about the horrible person she's a slave to, Lord Marechiyo. Soi Fon grew close to the cat. She started calling her Yoruichi. The cat was the only friend she has in the world.

After ten weeks of healing and recovering Yoruichi left the palace in the middle of the night. The next morning Soi Fon didn't see her. She went looking for the cat but couldn't find her. Soi Fon was heart broken. All day long she felt nothing but sorrow and lonely. That very night she was summoned to Lord Marechiyo's room.

She stood in front his bed where he sat at, sat on. "Strip" he demanded with a smirk on his face. Soi Fon stripped herself of her cloths until she was bare and nude. Usually she would refuse such an order but because of her sorrow she went with it without a word. Marechiyo was pleased.

She walked over to him and sat on the bed right in front of him. Before anything else could happen something broke through the window and landed on Marechiyo. The thing that landed on him was a woman with yellow eyes like a feline and long purple hair. She was wearing a white kimono decorated with purple flowers. When she landed on him she broke his neck and killed him.

Soi Fon was freaking out, she was to shocked to be happy about his death. She got up and covered herself with the gold tunic she was wearing. The woman walked up to her. "WHO ARE YOU?" Soi Fon asked.

"You don't recognize me do you?"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE?"

"Soi Fon-"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"Do you remember taking care of a cat for ten weeks?"

"Yes."

"I'm that cat."

"WHAT? I don't believe you. Prove it." Yoruichi told everything she knows about her and she turned into her cat form. Soi Fon recognized the cat. She knew that this cat is the same cat as the one she took care of for ten weeks. Soi Fon's eye were filled with tears of joy. Yoruichi turned back into a woman.

"Soi Fon, I want to thank you for taking care of while my leg was broken."

"I should thank you for killing Lord Marechiyo. Because of his death I'm free now." While Soi Fon got her cloths back on it was quiet. Yoruichi looked at the full moon while she waited for woman to get her cloths on.

"Yoruichi? What's your real name?"

"It's Yoruichi so no worries."

"Yoruichi, what are you?"

"I'm a cat demon." Her cat ears and tail appeared.

"Oh."

"Does it bother you?"

"No."

"Will you come with me to a place far from here?"

"yes." Soi Fon was willing to do anything to get away from this place. She hates it more than anything else. Yoruichi grabbed Soi Fon and carried her like a bride. She took the human away into the black star filled skies. They went to a place far far away and lived happily ever after.

~end~

-FIN-


End file.
